found in the forest
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Newly born vampire'.A few new OCs.What would happen if Victoria and James had a son be for they were all bitten?And what if their son wanted reveng for the murder of his parents?What would happen?Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1 : being bitten

A/N: Hay, I had an idea! And this is it! He-he :) this is the sequel to 'Newly born vampire' so if you haven't read that then you shouldn't be reading this!

I do not own Twilight but I do own all my OCs from this and N.B.V.

XxXxXxXx

Jason's P.O.V (A/N: Jason's only 6 in a half).

It's so dark and cold.

"AH!" mommy's screaming. What's going on? Why do I smell blood? It's such a strong smell. Like some one's dieing.

Mommy is you okay? Who was that man? Why did he come up to us? What was with his eyes? They were crimson like blood. They were so scary looking.

Mommy, what is happening? Why did you tail me to run? Is every thing aright can't hear you any more. Are you alright?

Mommy, I'm afraid. Please let me know you'll aright don't want you to get hurt. What's that noise?

"Hello" some one's talking to me. It's that man, and now his eyes are an even darker shade of red. His eyes scare me mommy.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. I nod. He looks at me with pity. Mommy, what's going on?

"I'm sorry to tail you this, but your mommy's dead" he says. I can feel water on my face. Mommy's dead? How?

"W-what happed?" I asked in a whisper.

"She was killed by a cube of vampires" he said.

"V-vampires? Who are they? Why did they do this?" I asked.

"They did it because they were bored. They love to kill. They are the Cullen's. They killed my parents too" he said. I looked at him. Shocked.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said.

"My name is Andrew, what's yours?" he asked.

"M-my name's Jason. Who were your parents?" I asked.

"My mother's name was Victoria, my father's name was James. They had me be for we were bitten. I'm a vampire too, but a good one" he said.

"My mommy was named Mea, I never met my dad" I told him. He smiled at me.

"Hay Jason, would you like to help me with some thing?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded. "I need you to pretend that you don't know any thing about me and go visit the Cullen's" he said.

"But what if they killed me?" I asked.

"I'll change you into a vampire. Will you help me?" he asked. I stared blankly at him. "Don't you want to avenge your mother's death?" he whispered in my ear. At that I nodded. The next thing I knew I felt like there was a fire inside my body and I was screaming. I blacked out.

Andrew's P.O.V

Yes! It worked! And he doesn't suspect a thing! Mother, father, I will avenge your deaths!


	2. Chapter 2 : Waking

Jason's P.O.V

I woke up after what felt like forever. I looked around. Where am I? Andrew? Where are you?

Just then he walked in. He looked a bit upset till he looked at me. Then he smiled. But, for some reason, it looked strange. It didn't look real. Like it was just for show.

Then he walked over to me and sat next to me. He still looked like he was faking a smile. I just smiled at him. I wondered if my smile looked fake.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I looked at him. I didn't understand what he was talking about. I'm sure I must have looked very confused. He then answered my unspoken question.

"You know, to infiltrate the home of the Cuban that killed your mother" he said. Then it came back. I nodded. He grinned.

"Andrew?" I asked. He tilted his head. He looked like a cat, sort of. I think I would have laughed if he meowed.

"Yes, Jason, what is it?" he asked. I don't know why but he seemed like he was acting more and more every secant.

"Am I a-a vampire?" I asked. His grin grew, if that was even possible.

"Yes" he said. He may have looked like a cat but he sounded like a snake. He was very strange. I looked into his eyes.

Crimson red. Blood colored. They looked like rubies. They still scared me. I looked away.

"Alright, then there are a few things you need to known" he said. I looked back up at him to show I was listening." One of them can read minds, so be careful about what you think. Another can see into the future. One can feel your mood and another has a scream that could immobilize you. (A/N: you all know who they are.

"One of them can séance when a species is near, like humans, werewolves, other vampires, that kind of stuff (Maria).One can make you do some thing just by tailing you to (Bella).And one can erase memories (Mell).Those are the main ones," he said." Do you understand?" he asked, I nodded.

"Good, then get going. They already know to look for you. The future seer seen you" he said. Again, I nodded. Then I ran off into the forest. At least I knew I was in a forest.

Andrew's P.O.V

I didn't expect him to be so gullible. He-he. This is going to be easer then I originally thought.

A/N: has my spelling improved?


	3. AN

A/N: Hay every one. I just wanted to ask if any one even likes this story. I figured by now I'd have at least 1 review. So, if you like this story could you please tail me? And if you don't like it don't tell me.  
I have never flamed any stories be for and I would like it if ppl didn't flame mine. The only time I flame any one at all it's because they flamed me.  
P.S I've been working very hard to fix my spelling in case any one hasn't noticed. So could ppl please take that in to consideration?  
I won't update this till at least 1 person reviews.That's all. 


	4. Chapter 4 : meet Esme

AN: I'm glade some ppl like this story. Thank you Twilightfever and ilovetwilight-kk for the reviews!

XxXxXxXx

Jason's P.O.V

I wondered in the forest. It looks pretty but I don't like it. I'm afraid. I don't want to meet these people, err vampires. I don't want to be near a family of murderers.

I sighed. I can't think of that right now. They might be close and I don't want the mind reader to read my thoughts. That would be bad.

I looked down at the green grass and little bugs running around. I know I must have looked very sad but that's just because I was. I missed mommy. I looked up at the sky in hopes of seeing the color baby blue and fluffy white clouds, but all I see her tree tops.

I wanted to see the sky, the clouds. I wanted to see where heaven was supposed to be, where mommy was now.

Mommy I said as I stared at the green leaves and brown tree limbs above my head.

I'm sure you mommy is watching you from where ever she is a female voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a women with a face that looked heart shaped.

W-who are you I stuttered out, some what out of Fear but mostly out of shock.

Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you she said. She was smiling at me. I relaxed, if only a bit.

Who are you I asked again. I know I was being a bit rude but I really wanted to know. Her smile brightened.

My name is Esme the lady said. She seemed alright but I didn't want judge, just in case. Then she asked who are you and I stared for a bit.

I-I'm Jason I said. Again I stuttered. I couldn't help it. That time I was just shocked.

Well then, Jason, would you like to come home with me I would like you to meet my family she said. If it weren't for the plan I would have already ran away screaming murderer. I wanted to yell no at her but I didn't. Instead I nodded my head and said okay.

After that she picked me up and started walking. She was very nice. She was like my mommy. I hated that.

No one who is alright with murdering some one should get to be like a mother!


	5. Chapter 5 : Now meet every one else

Jason's P.O.V

It took about 5 minutes to get to this Esme lady's house. She was very fast. I wondered if it was a vampire thing and if so if I could run that fast. When she opened the door she yelled that she had found me. I guess Andrew was right.

As soon as she said that the room became crowded with who I guessed was her family. Geez. She had a bigger family then I thought. There were 4 guys and 7 girls including Esme.

'If this was how many vampires were in one family I wonder how many vampires there are in the whole world' I had thought. (A/N: F.Y.I I think I'm going to make this, him remembering all this stuff up till a point, but I'm not sure but that's why it's past tense).

"Don't worry, most vampires don't live in groups this big" one of the guys said. I looked at him. "Hi, I'm Edward" he said. I smiled a bit.

"I'm Jason" I said. I just had to act like I was a normal little vampire kid that didn't want revenge just like they thought I was. Then women stepped up. She started introducing everyone so I knew the names.

One guy had a weird name. It was hard to pronounce. I tried saying it but I just made everyone laugh. Then two of the girls, who were diffidently the youngest, walked over to me.

"Don't worry, we had trouble pronouncing Carlisle's name, too, at first" said who I think was name Emiliea. Then her sister, I think her name was Meariea, started talking.

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually" she said. I smiled at them.

"Thanks" I said. I couldn't help but stare at them. They were so young. They looked like they were my age. I wondered how they got changed. Then I noticed two older girls staring at me.

One was pixy like with black hair.(A/N: I don't think I gave any information on what Mell looks like so I'm going to do that now). The other girl was tall, had freckles, very light pink lips, long eye lashes, had very long black hair that went down to her butt, was very thin, and didn't look too strong but I think she got a lot stronger when she was bitten. What were there names again? Oh, who cares, all I want to know is why they're looking at me like that.

I ran away and hid behind another girl's legs. I think this girl was named Rosalie. She giggled.

"Don't worry, I wont let my evil sister dress you up" she said. Everyone in the room laughed at that. 'If that was an inside joke I don't think I ever want to know what it means' I thought. The guy named Edward snorted.

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough" he said. He snorted again after I thought the words 'curse you' to him. I think he found that just too funny.


	6. Chapter 6: playing Dress up again

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update!

XxXxXxXx

Jason's P.O.V

It was morning and I had just left the room that they had given me to sleep in and was now walking down the hall. Then out of no where I was grabbed by the two evil dress up sisters! AH!

Later on

"Go!"

"Get in there and show off! You look great!"

I growled and showed my teeth. They just laughed. I was going to love getting revenge. But I couldn't think that, I had to hide my thoughts. Then the pixie with black hair pushed me threw a door way into a room where most of her family was.

As soon as I stepped into the room I felt like they were all staring at me. And they were. I blushed. The two dress up sisters had put me in some thing that looked like a school uniform. I was wearing light brown pants, black shoes and I think that the shirt was called a sweater vest.

The mind reader burst out laughing. Then so did the two other guys that were in there. I just glared. The two little girls and their mommy all giggled. I wanted to glare at them too, but I had a soft spot for girls.

Then the lady from yester day, I found out her name really is Rosalie, walked threw the door. I instinctively ran and hugged one of her legs. She picked me and glared daggers at the guys, they ran away.

"Alice! Mell! Get your butts in here!" she yelled. The two ran in. "What did I tell you about dressing people up?" she asked. The one named Mell raised her hand. "Yes Mell?"

"You always say if we dress some one up don't let it be you," was her answer.

"Yea! She's right!" the other one, Alice, said. Rosalie glared at them.

"Um, well yes but, um," Rosalie said then pointed at the other girl that was still in the room, and was laughing her head off. "What does Bella always tell you?" she asked. The same girl raised her hand. All I could think was 'why is she raising her hand?'

"Bella say that if we dress some one up that we need their permission," she said. She sounded like a solder talking to her superior.

"Yes, that is right. Now, did you get permission?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, well, no," Alice said.

Later that day

"How long do you think we have to stand in the corner, Mell?"

"I don't know,"

XxXxXxXx

Later that night (still Jason's P.O.V)

I had asked if I could go for a walk even though it was night time. The family had said it was okay and asked me not to get lost. In truth I wasn't really just taking a walk, I was going to go and meet Andrew.

"So, how's the plan working so far? Have they accepted you into their family?" he asked.

"Um, I think so. Why? What is the plan?" I asked.

"The plan is as followed. Once they have accepted you into their family I am going to pretend to kidnap you. Then they are going to try and save you from me and that's when we attack," he said. I nodded. "You better be going back now, they might get worried," he said. Again I nodded then started the walk back.

"But remember, don't get attached. Keep in mind that they are our enemies," he said.

"How could I ever forget?" was my reply.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, I hope you like this chapter! I'm just very bored and also very sleepy. I fell asleep at around 10 AM then was woken up at around 1:30 some thing PM.


	7. AN 2

A/N: Um, hi every one. I'm kinda having some writer's block and thought of a way you guys could help. So if you would please go to my profile and vote for what ever fan fic you want to be updated soonest, okay? I will leave this poll up for about 2 weeks and then I'll see which fan fic won and I'll finish it. After that one is done I'll finish the second winner, then third and so on, okay?

I am going to put this in all my fan fics that will be on the poll, so please vote.

P.S: Please do not vote as a review to this because after the two weeks is up I will be deleting this A/N.

Thank you for your time and to those that vote then thank you again.

(Hands out a cookie to any one that read this A/N)


End file.
